La fée clandestine
by labouquine
Summary: Suivez les aventures d'Enaïd, nouvelle venue à Fairy Tail :-)
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Je suis Enaïd ! J'ai presque 17 ans mais le plus important, c'est que j'habite au royaume de Fiore ! Ça y est vous situez ? Super !

Maintenant, zoomez un peu et vous tomberez sur Magnolia, où on trouve la célèbre guilde de… Fairy Tail ! Gagné !

Vous l'avez compris, j'appartient à cette guilde. Depuis quelques temps déjà, mais laissez moi vous raconter comment c'est arriver…

« Je n'aime pas cette méthode.

-Je sais. Mais on n'a pas d'autres choix.

Je plante mes yeux si particulier dans les siens. Quand ce que nous faisons va au-delà de mes principes, je n'hésite pas à le dire. Et oui ! On peut faire partie d'une guilde clandestine et avoir des principes !

Survivors ne compte qu'une dizaine de mage, dont Alec et moi. Survivors… les survivants, les rescapés. Voilà qui nous sommes.

-Rajah compte sur nous Enaïd. Ils comptent sur nous.

Rajah est le maître de notre guilde. Où plutôt la maîtresse. Même si nous sommes tous à égalité, ils nous fallait quelqu'un pour mettre les plans au point. Et elle est la mieux qualifiée pour le faire !

Ici, pas de missions individuelles ou par petits groupes. Nous agissons toujours ensemble. Mais on ne pensait pas que l'opération d'aujourd'hui tournerais ainsi.

-Au moins on aura la paix, murmurais-je pour me convaincre.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais menacé personne.

Je devine son sourire à son ton moqueur.

-La plupart du temps, je n'en ait pas besoin.

Mon ami laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

-Et bien il y a un début à tout, lance-t-il en m'attrapant le poignet et en sautant.

Déséquilibrée par son poids, je tente de le suivre sur la pente raide. La terre et les cailloux glissent sous nos pas.

Notre course se termine une minute plus tard. Alec me lâche et sous l'impulsion de la descente, je m'écrase contre un arbre. Enfin, disons plutôt que mes mains rencontrent le tronc avec une certaine violence.

-Alec, grognais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Cet idiot, un grand sourire aux lèvres, semble m'attendre. Je le rejoint, s'en pouvoir empêcher un petit sourire de pointer. Nous traversons le bois qui nous sépare de la ville d'Onibass.

En ce moment à lieu l'assemblée des maîtres de guilde, et c'est là que nous nous rendons. Dernièrement, nous avons eu des problèmes avec quelques fouineurs de Quatro cerberus. L'idée de Rajah était de prévenir maître Goldmine que si ses mages continuaient à s'intéresser un peu trop à nous, on s'intéresserait beaucoup à eux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une guilde officielle nous cherche des noises, mais là, ils sont vraiment collants ! Et d'habitude, je ne suis pas au poste « menaces ». Je suis très souvent l'appât, celle qui attirent les mages accompagnant leurs maîtres. Mais allez savoir ce qui est passé dans la tête de Rajah…

-C'est là.

Devant nous se dresse un grand bâtiment orange, éloigné de la ville.

Je retiens un soupir, ce que mon ami remarque.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on allait commettre un meurtre.

Lui alors ! Il en a de belles ! Il peut changer de caractères comme de chemises, alors il n'a aucun mal à se montrer intimidant. Moi c'est un tout autre affaire.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la ronde, mais ne remarque rien. Bon, les autres se sont occupés des gêneurs.

-Allons-y.

Il hoche la tête et part devant. La porte n'est pas verrouillée, ce qui n'est qu'à moitié étonnant. Ce sont des guildes « officielles » après tout. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous n'avons aucun mal à repérer les maîtres. Nous longeons le couloir jusqu'à la porte. Le bruit de la fête traverse le bois. Nous échangeons un regard. À l'heure qu'il est, nos amis doivent être sur le départ. Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle !

Je lève la main droite au ciel et sens la magie crépiter autour de moi.

-J'invoque l'adresse d'Artémis !

Aussitôt, mes vêtements s'adaptent, style grec ancien, et un arc apparaît dans ma main droite.

L'instant d'après, Alec enfonce -ou défonce au choix- la porte.

Le silence nous accueille tandis que nous entrons dans la pièce sans précipitation. Tous réunis, les maîtres de guilde forment un drôle de tableau. Il y a un petit guignol, un espèce de gros ange rose, un type avec un collier de molosse…

-Pardonnez notre intrusion messieurs, nous cherchons un certains Goldmine.

Il m'étonnera toujours celui-là ! Je comprend pourquoi Rajah lui donne ce rôle ! Avec ce côté sûr de lui, il ferait douter un régiment !

-C'est moi.

Tiens, c'est molosse qui s'avance ! Au final ce n'est pas très surprenant.

Toujours très assuré, Alec ôte son écharpe. La marque de notre guilde, présente dans son cou, apparaît au yeux de tous. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Goldmine se crisper tandis que j'arme mon arc le plus silencieusement possible. C'est là que je croise le regard du guignol. Ce n'est pas mon ami, ou encore sa marque qu'il observe, non c'est moi. Sans cligner une seul fois des yeux.

-Mais…mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Ce sont des mages de Survivors, la guilde dont je vous parlez.

-Quel façon d'entrer chez les gens tout de même !

La voix de ce gros ange à quelque chose d'agaçant. Pourtant, je ne lâche pas le petit des yeux. Et il ne scille toujours pas ! C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive !

-Que voulez-vous ?

Je laisse mon compagnon répondre.

-Vous prévenir.

Cette fois, sa voix coupe comme du verre. Pourtant, le guignol n'a pas tourné la tête.

-Vous mettre en garde.

-Et contre qui ? grince Goldmine. Vous êtes des clandestins que je sache !

Ma main se crispe sur ma flèche. Comme si nous avions eu le choix !

-Contre nous. La prochaine fois que nous voyons vos mages dans le coin, nous leur laisserons un souvenir.

Menacer pour survivre, si c'est pas malheureux ! Vraiment, je n'aime pas DU TOUT être à cette place !

Le petit maître semble lire en moi comme dans un livre, et je l'entend « mmmher ».

-Vous croyez pouvoir menacer les maîtres ainsi ?!

Cette fois, je me retourne, en même temps qu'Alec. Une jeune fille au long cheveux rouge et vêtu d'une armure vient d'ouvrir la porte. Et derrière elle apparaissent…

-Comment ?

C'est tout ce que je réussi à murmurer en voyant tous mes amis ligoter, entre les mains de 3 autres mages.

-Oh ! Décidément Makarof, tes mages sont incroyables !

Il m'agace cet ange rose ! Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres préoccupations. À 2 contre tous les maître et ces 4 là, Survivors est mal… vraiment mal.

-Relâche les Erza.

-HEIN ?!

Même moi je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Je regarde le guignol, qui cette fois fixe la mage en armure.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes le vieux ?! T'as une idée du temps qui nous a fallut pour les capturer ?!

Là c'est un mage aux cheveux roses (encore du rose !) et bizarrement habillé qui vient de parler.

-Je veux pas dire mais je suis d'accord avec lui !

Cette fois c'est une fille blonde avec un trousseau de clés à la ceinture. Tiens, une constellasionniste !

-Moi aussi.

Et maintenant c'est brun avec seulement un pantalon. Je sais pas d'où ils viennent, mais ce doit être une drôle de guilde !

Si la dénommée Erza ne cache pas son étonnement, elle obéit toutefois à son maître. La seconde d'après, une épée apparaît d'on ne sait où et elle tranche les liens qui retiennent nos amis.

-Merci.

C'est Laïa, la dernière fille de notre guilde qui vient de parler. Et oui ! Nous sommes en minorité à Survivors !

Toujours polie, elle travaille normalement avec Alec. Ses paroles atténuent les menaces de ce dernier. Tant que je suis là, autant finir la présentation de mes compagnons. Yuko est un littéraire passionné qui ne cesse de comparer nos missions à des évènements de l'Histoire Del et Conan sont jumeaux et ne parlent pas beaucoup Caul est un géant blagueur et enfin Lo est le paresseux de la troupe. Tous les 9 nous formons Survivors, la guilde des enfants des mages noirs.

-Venez avec moi.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le petit maître. Mais sans un mot, il nous tourne le dos et emprunte une porte au fond de la pièce. Et lentement, Rajah lui emboîte le pas. C'est le signal, nous nous plaçons tous derrière elle. Je n'ai pas lâcher mon arc, même si la tension est retombée. Du coin de l'œil je vois Lo poser sa main sur la chambranle de la première porte, comme si il s'y appuyait. Je sais qu'il fera pareil sur la deuxième. C'est le spécialiste des pièges aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il voit tout derrière ses yeux mi-clos. On pourrait croire que c'est une technique de dissimulation, mais même pas ! Il est toujours fatigué !

Une fois la seconde porte refermée derrière nous, maître « Makarof » -à ce que j'ai compris- se retourne vers nous.

-Vous êtes certainement la guilde clandestine la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu.

-Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu !

Ça y est, Alec a retrouvé son assurance habituelle. Du coin de l'œil, il regarde Rajah. Cette dernière hoche la tête de façon imperceptible, lui faisant comprendre de continuer. Le regard est quelque chose de très important pour nous. Il est primordial, et en même temps nous n'avons pas besoin de plus pour nous comprendre.

-Nous ne sommes pas une vulgaire guilde qui fait le mal autour d'elle et qui tente de prendre le pouvoir, de se venger ou encore une autre absurdité, non !

Mais écoutez le ! Quelle supériorité je vous jure !

-Ça, je l'avais compris.

-Vous devez bien être le seul. En réalité, nous avons créés cette guilde car nous n'avions pas le choix !

Une nouvelle fois le ton change, et je dois avouer que j'ai un frisson en l'entendant parler. Ce doit bien être la première fois que nous racontons notre histoire.

-Pas le choix ?

Le vieux arque un sourcil, inexpressif.

-Nous sommes les enfants de plus célèbres mages noirs appartenant à la guilde de Revenge.

Cette fois, la surprise se lit sur le visage du maître.

-Vous les connaissiez certainement, puisque bon nombre de guildes se sont lancées à leur poursuites. Une fois qu'il eurent disparus, nous nous sommes retrouvés abandonnés, alors nous nous sommes regroupés à Survivors.

-Et aujourd'hui, vous voulez vous venger.

Il a prit un air sombre pour prononcer ces mots.

-N'avez-vous donc rien écouté ?!

Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui a parler, bien que cela m'étonne. Même si il ne l'avoue pas, Del la été très touché pas la mort de ses parents.

-On a fondé cette guilde parce qu'aucune guilde officielle ne nous aurait accepté ! Le conseil de la magie a été très clair là-dessus !

Mon ami a presque crié.

-Mmmmh… Vous êtes bien renseigné.

Le doute me reprend, et je resserres ma main sur ma flèche.

-Mais du coup, vous devriez savoir que beaucoup de guilde passent outre les ordres du conseil, quand il s'agit de défendre leurs valeurs.

Un silence plane dans la salle. Mais pas le même, chargé d'inquiétude, qu'au début. On sent que ce maître s'apprête à dire quelque chose d'important.

-Ces liens que vous entretenez les uns envers les autres, ce passé, mais aussi cette amitié qui vous unit, voilà les fondements d'une guilde. Le fait qu'elle soit officielle n'est qu'un détail face à ces sentiments.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvre derrière nous, mais personne ne se retourne.

-Et je sais, poursuit le vieux, que mes amis et moi-même seront ravis de vous accueillir au sein de nos familles !

Rajah tourne enfin la tête et nous l'imitons. Tous les maîtres de guilde nous regardent, le sourire aux lèvres. Et à leurs côtés, se trouvent les 4 mages de Fairy Tail, également souriants.

Vraiment, si on m'avait dit que ce jour là je rejoindrai une guilde officielle, j'aurais passer mon chemin. Car il y a quelques minutes encore, c'était un rêve impossible.


	2. Chapter 2 : Partie 1

Qui aurait imaginé que je finirai à Fairy Tail… Aussi étrange que ça puisse vous paraître, tous les membres de Survivors se sont séparés, exceptés les jumeaux. Alec a par exemple rejoint Quatro Cerberus, et Lo Blue Pegasus.

J'ai fais le voyage du retour avec mes nouveaux amis. Et une fois à la guilde, j'ai reçu ma nouvelle marque, or pâle sur mon sternum. Celle de Survivors ne s'est pas effacée, mais tant mieux. Après tout, c'est juste un tatouage que je partage avec mes frères et sœurs…

« Pfffou…

Face à moi se présentent plusieurs missions, aussi tentantes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, je répugne à en prendre une. Car si depuis mon arrivée à la guilde, j'ai toujours été bien entourée, la solitude se fait sentir d'un coup. Maintenant, je suis seule. Et je n'ai JAMAIS été seule. Même à la disparition de mes parents, qui ne m'a pas vraiment traumatisé puisque j'étais inexistante à leurs yeux, j'ai trouvé refuge auprès des 8 autres enfants abandonnés. Nous avons tous trouvé refuge les uns auprès des autres.

-Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Je me retourne et souris à Natsu, le chasseur de dragon du feu.

-Pas vraiment.

Je me concentre sur les missions. Tiens, celle-ci parle d'un mystère autour de la ville de Freesia…

Natsu se penche par-dessus mon épaule pour regarder la récompense.

-20 000 joyaux ? C'est pas mal pour un début. Tu pars avec qui ?

Aïe ! Il a touché, inconsciemment, une corde sensible.

-Euh… Seule, je présume.

-Oh…

Mon nouvel ami perd le sourire.

-Je viendrais bien avec toi, mais… j'ai déjà des choses de prévues et…

-Natsu !

Je le coupe, retrouvant le sourire.

-C'est très gentil à toi de te proposer, mais je vais me débrouiller. Et qui sait, je ferai peut être des rencontres intéréssantes.

Si j'avais su !

Le jeune homme sourit de nouveau, de toutes ses dents cette fois.

-J'en suis sûr !

Je m'approche du bar et salue la barman :

-Bonjour Mirajane !

-Oh Ena ! Bonjour tu vas bien ?

Et voilà ! Ça fait à peine une semaine que je suis là et j'ai déjà un nouveau surnom ! Mais au fond, ça ne me gêne pas vraiment…

-Ça va ça va. Dis, tu penses que je peux prendre cette mission ?

-Oui bien sûr pas de problème !

La soi-disant démone/actuellement mannequin, sort un gros livre de sous son comptoir et inscrit mon nom à l'intérieur.

-Tout est en ordre, tu peux y aller !

-Merci Mira.

Je lui fais un signe de la main en m'éloignant et salue quelques personnes en quittant la guilde. Sans me presser, je rentre chez moi.

Le logement a été un gros problème pour moi car je n'avais jamais eu d'appartement ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est Lucy, la constellationniste qui m'a trouvé mon premier « chez moi ». Un petit appart., situé en bordure de Magnolia. Sauf que je n'ai pas tenu 24 heures ! Etre coincée entre 4 murs, vraiment, très peu pour moi ! Je me suis donc rabattue sur l'idée de Natsu, soit une cabane dans la forêt entourant la ville. Et ce n'est même pas comparable ! Il faut dire que jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours vécu sur les routes. Alors la claustrophobie et moi, on est comme les doigts de la main !

-Tiens, bonjour Ena !

Je baisse les yeux pour tomber face-à-face avec Wendy et Carla.

-Bonjour les filles !

-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

La petite chatte blanche est toujours méfiante avec moi, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Je me suis trouvée une mission. Alors je fais un saut chez moi avant de prendre le train.

-Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je souris à la petite fille avant de lire véritablement l'annonce.

-Hum… Des bruits étranges se font entendre toutes les nuits autour de Freesia. Je dois élucider, et si possible éliminer, ce mystère.

-Et bien bonne chance !

-Merci Wendy.

Je reprend ma route, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais une fois dans les bois, la sensation de vide et de solitude revient, foudroyante. Sans faire attention à ce qui m'entoure, je prend la direction de ma petite maison. Sur le chemin, un tas de souvenirs affluent en moi. Notre première mission, à moi et mes compagnons, où nous avions juste une dizaine d'années ; mes fous rires secrets avec Rajah, quand son rôle trop grand l'oppressait ; et surtout nos soirées autour de feux de camps, quand nous riions pour supporter la dureté de la vie. Être en cavale n'était pas le plus dérangeant : c'est une question d'habitude. Je pense que le pire, c'était de ne pouvoir lier connaissance avec personne. Rien que le fait de se rendre dans une épicerie était une épreuve. Car les guildes clandestines sont rarement appréciées et vites dénoncées.

-Salut Ena.

Décidément, c'est mon jour !

-Salut Grey.

Je le rejoins, les pieds dans la rivière.

-C'est à toi le cabanon derrière ?

Je tourne la tête et aperçoit un des murs de ma maison.

-Oh, oui.

-C'est Natsu qui t'as mis cette idée en tête, pas vrai ?

Je répond à son sourire de coin par mon sourire de coin. Pour l'instant, le mage de glace est celui avec qui j'ai le plus d'affinités.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

Je suis son regard et remarque que mes pieds ont rejoint les siens dans la rivière. Mes bottes reposent à quelques pas de là ; je me suis déchaussée sans m'en rendre compte.

-Il faut croire que tu détins sur moi ! m'exclamais-je en riant.

Il sourit à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?

Je lui tend ma mission, légèrement froissée. Grey la parcours des yeux.

-Une chasse aux fantômes ? Pas mal…

Le silence se réinstalle.

-Bon ! Ben je vais y aller !

Éternelle boute-en-train, j'essuie rapidement mes pieds qui commençaient à geler, et remet mes bottes.

-À plus tard !

Il me salue d'un signe de main, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'eau de la rivière.

En quelques enjambées, j'ai rejoint ma maison et pousse la porte. Natsu m'a conseillée cette cabane pièce unique, où je ne serai pas dérangée.

Avec des gestes rapides, j'ouvre la malle qui contient la plupart de mes affaires, et glissent quelques unes de ces dernières dan mon sac à dos. Puis je quitte mon logis, et rejoins la gare, sans rencontrer de nouveaux mages. Malgré le fait que je sois arrivée bien avant le départ du train, j'ai tout de même failli le louper. Un problème de compréhension au guichet. Le vendeur de billets ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais. Il faut dire que je n'ai pris le train qu'une fois dans ma vie. Bref ! Je suis donc montée dans le train avec les retardataires. Heureusement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et j'ai pu me dégoter une place vide.

Maintenant, je réfléchis à ce que je vais faire une fois arrivée à Freesia. Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais choisi de me rendre directement sur les lieux de la mission. Mais puisque je peux parler avec les gens sans crainte, il serait peut être plus judicieux de commencer à questionner les gens jusqu'à la nuit tombée, et d'enquêter ensuite. Et vu que je risque de passer la nuit debout, je m'installe confortablement afin de piquer un petit somme. Même si ça risque d'être dur avec mon sommeil léger et les gens derrière moi qui programment leur séjour d'une voix forte.

J'arrive finalement à faire abstraction du bruit, et plonge lentement dans le sommeil.

_-Enaïd… Enaïd…_

_La jeune mage ouvre les yeux. Elle est debout, face à un grand palais avec de nombreuses colonnes. Une dame, le visage caché par la lumière éblouissante qui s'en émane, se tient sur les marches, la main tendue vers l'héroïne._

_-Viens… viens auprès de nous. Réveille toi, fille des Dieux, il est temps._

_Mais l'intéressée refus, secoue obstinément la tête. Puis, voyant la dame descendre cers elle, elle s'enfuit. Enaïd fuit son propre rêve._

-S'il vous plaît Mesdames et Messieurs, le train entre maintenant dans la gare de Freesia. Je répète, le train entre en gare.

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix. Autour de moi, les passagers récupèrent leurs bagages et se bousculent à la sortie. Lentement, je les imite.

Une fois sur le quai, je suis encore sonnée par mon rêve. C'est la première fois que j'en faisait un si réaliste !

-Excusez-moi…

Je me retourne pour faire face à un guichetier.

-Vous êtes perdue ?

Il me faut encore quelques instants pour me rendre compte qu'il s'adresse à moi.

-Non.

Mon ton est cassant, le souvenir du vendeur de billets de Magnolia de retour dans mon esprit. Et sans plus de cérémonie, je quitte la gare. Sauf qu'une fois dehors, je dois reconnaître que je suis bien perdue.

Rahhh ! Pourquoi Laïa et son sens de l'orientation ne sont-ils jamais là quand on abesoin d'eux !

Bien décidée à ne pas perdre mon temps, je prend mon courage à 2 mains et…

-Hey.


	3. Chapter 2 : Partie 2

Le jeune homme que je viens d'arrêter hausse les sourcils.

-Je cherche la mairie.

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part ; il se contente de pointer l'Ouest de son doigt.

Non mais pour qui il se prend cet arrogant !

-Salut.

Et je tourne les talons. Au diable la politesse ! Face à des gens comme ça, mes pas-si-vieux réflexes reviennent.

Après m'être retrouvée face à un cul-de-sac, et avoir failli rentrer en collision avec un cycliste, je tombe enfin sur la mairie.

Je pousse la porte et me baisse juste à temps pour éviter un OFNI (Objet Fracassant Non Identifié).

-Je me fiche de vos explications ! Moi je veux du ré-sul-tat !

La bonne femme en tailleur rose bonbon projette un bloc-note à la tête d'un homme devant moi, donc une nouvelle fois dans ma direction.

-Mais miss Ballon… je fais ce que je peux… j'ai passé une annonce… !

-C'est une honte M. le maire !

Ahah ! Le maire ! Ça va m'éviter de lui courir après.

Cette fois quand l'agrafeuse s'envole, je suis prête Je la réceptionne et la retourne à sa propriétaire Et il est bien connu qu'un mage de Fairy Tail ne rate jamais sa cible !

Aussitôt le silence se fait dans la pièce.

-Hum hum ! Vous êtes ?

Le maire, se relevant et s'époussetant, tente de se redonner contenance.

-Je viens de Fairy Tail… pour l'annonce, ajoutais-je en voyant le manque de réaction des protagonistes.

-L'annonce ? Ah oui ! L'annonce !

Il jette un regard noir à sa secrétaire.

-Vous venez enfin nous débarrasser de cette monstrueuse créature !

-Monstrueuse créature ?

Là, je suis dubitative.

-Vous l'avez vu au moins, cette « monstrueuse créature » ?

-Que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autres ?! Soyez réaliste !

Maintenant, c'est moi qui fusille la miss Ballon.

-Ne commencez pas à me gonfler, d'accord ?! Sinon je vous plante là !

Je retiens un sourire en la voyant rougir de colère. Caul serait fière de moi.

Mais cette joute ne fais pas avancer mes affaires. Visiblement, je n'apprendrai rien de plus ici. Et sans plus de façon, je quitte la mairie avec un nouveau « salut », sous les yeux ahuris du maire et de sa secrétaire.

Tout lecteur, quelque il soit, dois trouver mon caractère étrange. Il se trouve que je suis assez froide avec les gens que je ne connais pas. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, j'étais pareille en rencontrant la guilde pour la première fois ! C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que Fairy Tail était remplie de fous. Ils se sont rapprochés de moi malgré les vents et les froids que j'envoyé, et mon passé. Pourtant, les rejoindre et une des meilleures choses que j'ai faites dans ma vie.

-Nous fermons plus tôt aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes vendredi 13.

Je tourne la tête. À ma droite, une serveuse parle avec un groupe de touristes.

-Pourquoi vous êtes superstitieux dans le coin ?

Si le jeune homme pensait faire de l'humour –ou du fleurt, après tout pourquoi pas-, ça tombe à plat. La serveuse ne rigole pas, mais alors pas du tout !

-Une terrible bête rôde dans les alentours, au cas ou vous ne sauriez pas.

Vu leurs têtes, ils ne savaient pas.

-Et… quel rapport avec le vendredi 13 ?

Ah ! Enfin une question intéressante ! Merci Mme.

-C'est le jour où la bête hurle à la mort.

Un blanc.

-Et quand la bête hurle à la mort, ça signifie que quelqu'un disparaîtra dans la nuit.

Sans écouter davantage, je me rend jusqu'aux portes de la ville. Mon pas rapide alerte à peine les passants, trop préoccupés par la nuit qui va arriver beaucoup trop vite. Midi est déjà passé, et je dois me dépêcher.

À ce que j'ai compris, le responsable des hurlement ne sort que la nuit (je refuse encore de parler de bête !). Il serai dons mieux que je le cherche tant qu'il fait jour.

Je m'arrête au milieu de la rue. Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Mais que faire ? Je me prend la tête entre les mains. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve aussi démunie, et pourtant j'en ai vu d'autres !

Respirant un grand coup, je relève la tête. Il s'agit d'être stratégique… Mon regard tombe alors sur l'horloge de la gare.


	4. Chapter 2 : Partie 3

-Finalement, mieux vaut s'en tenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes.

Perchée sur le clocher de la gare, j'embrasse d'un coup d'œil la campagne environnante. Le soleil tombe lentement dans le ciel, étirant les ombres. Pourtant, personne ne me voit. Quand je le désire, je peux éviter d'être vue.

Mon hésitation de tout à l'heure à disparu. En essayant de me mettre à la place d'un mage ayant toujours été « officiel », je me suis retrouvée comme une débutante. Au fond, je resterai toujours membre d'une guilde clandestine. Mes marques ne changent pas grand-chose à mes méthodes, mais elles me relient à ma famille.

-Ding, dong ! Ding, dong ! Ding, dong!

Les cloches de la villes battent à volée, incitant les gens à rentrer chez eux et manquant de m'assourdir. Dans la rue, les rares passants se hâtent, et je suis bientôt la seule à l'extérieur.

La nuit est maintenant tombée, et j'attend avec impatience les bruits qui terrifient tant les villageois. Je ferme les yeux tous les sens en alerte.

Et enfin, le vent me rapporte quelque chose. Un bruit. Comme un hurlement de loup.

Je me relève et gagne rapidement le toit de la maison adjacente. Commence alors une course, orientée par les hurlements. C'est presque à l'orée de la forêt que je les remarque enfin. Des hommes et des femmes. Mon intuition me souffle aussitôt que ce sont les personnes disparues des vendredi 13. Ce sont eux qui hurlent, tout en se rapprochant de la ville. Quelque chose cloche.

-J'invoque l'adresse d'Artémis !

Mes doigts se referment sur mon arc. Reprenant la course, je saute de toit en toit à la lueur de la lune. Elle est mon alliée depuis toujours.

Un dernier saut, et j'atterris devant les « hurleurs ». Leurs yeux vides confirment mon intuition de toute à l'heure. Quelqu'un à ensorcelé ces gens, et les manipule.

Quand il m'aperçoivent, les villageois poussent de drôles de grognement et avancent vers moi.

Je place mon arc sur mon épaule. Inutile d'avoir recours à la magie pour les vaincre. En quelques coups de poings et de pieds, les ensorcelés sont à terre. Ils ne sont que 6. Autrement dit, ça fait déjà un certain temps que le mage qui les manipule sévit dans la région..

Après un dernier regard au petit groupe, je reprend ma course en direction de l'endroit d'où ils viennent. Sauf qu'après avoir zigzagué entre les arbres de la forêt de Freesia, je me rend compte que je ne suis pas la seule dehors cette nuit.

Devant moi à la lisière de la forêt se tient…

-Encore toi ?!

L'arrogant de tout à l'heure ! Dites moi que c'est une blague !

-C'est toi qui a ensorcelé les villageois ?!

Ils se retourne et me jauge du regard. Sans m'en rendre compte, je fais pareil.

Il est plutôt pas mal avec ses cheveux raides marrons et ses boucles d'oreilles qui brillent faiblement. Je remarque aussi 3 piercings sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Pourtant, ce qui m'ôte de tous soupçons à son égard, c'est le sourire en coin qu'il affiche en me regardant. Le même sourire que le mien. Car j'ai depuis longtemps appris à différencier et reconnaître les sourires des gens.

-Il semble qu'on soit à la recherche de la même personne.

Mon corps se détend.

-Apparemment.

Je le rejoins et remarque alors la montagne qui se dresse devant nous.

Petit point géographique : Freesia est entourée d'une petite forêt, puis de hautes. Elle diffère

ici avec Magnolia, qui n'est entourée que d'une forêt.

-Je m'appelle Saoul.

Il sors sa main de sa veste en cuir et me la tend.

-Enaïd.

Après avoir saisi sa main, nous nous retournons vers la montagne. L'ascension de cette dernière nous prend peu de temps, étant aussi endurant l'un que l'autre.

Nous tombons alors sur une cahute de berger, collée au flanc de la montagne de façons à ce qu'il soit impossible d'en faire le tour s'en se retrouver dans le vide. Comme on est au milieu de l'été, aucun feu n'a été allumé, donc la cheminée ne fume pas.

-Un bon moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Je hoche la tête, bien qu'avec la menace de la « bête », personne ne s'aventure dans les parages.

Aucune lumière ne filtre à travers l'unique fenêtre, bien qu'elle jointe mal.

-Ça a l'air inhabité, dit Saoul sans baisser la voix.

Je secoue la tête.

-Non, je sens une présence à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme me jette un regard de coin.

-Tu es qui exactement ?

Je continue de regarder devant moi.

-Je te retourne la question.

Cette fois, nos yeux se rencontrent, nous nous affrontons du regard.

Tout à coup, un grincement se fait entendre du côté de la cabane. Un silence. Puis la porte grince à nouveau, avant de sortir de ses gongs.

Saoul et moi ouvrons de grand yeux. La porte vient de s'écraser par terre, sous la poussée d'un petit bonhomme… bizarre. Roux, avec des dents de lapin, et actuellement à moitié sonné, il offre un portrait pour le moins particulier.

À mes côtés, Saoul éclate de rire.

-Non c'est une blague ! C'est toi qui terrorise les habitants ?! Ohohoh ! J'arrive pas à le croire !

-Raaah ! T'as un problème le percé ?!

Le petit roux s'est relevé et sert les poings, mais mon « ami » continue de rire.

-Vous allez voir si vous rirez après ça !

Il tend un doigt dans notre direction.

-Flower power : sommeil !

Aussitôt l'atmosphère s'alourdit, comme chargé d'un étrange parfum.

Sans laisser quiconque réagir, je tend un doigt vers la lune. Cette dernière se met à luire, et ses rayons forment une barrière entre nous et le mage. Le rempart argenté purifie les particules de poison qui s'avancent vers nous, tandis que le bonhomme ouvre de grands yeux. Mais sa stupéfaction est de courte durée.

-Des mages ! J'étais sûr que vous finiriez par venir.

Son sourire machiavélique me fait froncer les sourcils, et je fais disparaître ma barrière d'un geste de la main.

-Tu es qui toi d'abord ?!

Maintenant, Saoul ne rit plus.

-Runky.

Il s'incline dans une révérence grotesque.

-C'est quoi encore ce toqué, marmonne Saoul sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Ainsi, tu utilises la magie des plantes vénéneuses.

Runky me regarde avec la tête de traviole, un sourire torve sur les lèvres.

-Moui. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu manipuler les villageois des vendredi 13.

-C'est quoi ton but exactement ?!

Je sens l'énervement de Saoul monter. Heureusement, je suis calme pour 2.

-Je veux créer une armée de pantins !

Son rire sinistre résonne dans la montagne.

-Il a l'air d'un fou, murmurais-je.

-C'en est un.

-Et vous !Vous ferez bientôt partis de cette armée !

-Compte pas là-dessus !

J'ai bandé mon arc, Runky en ligne de mire. Mais mon compagnon ne semble pas de cet avis.

-Affaissement !

Un cercle magique apparaît sous les pieds du rouquin, et le sol s'écroule, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Une fois que son cri s'est tut, nous nous approchons du trou. On en voit pas le fond.

-À mon avis, on est pas près de le revoir.

Je souris.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à désensorceler les villageois.

-Ne comtes pas sur moi !

-T'inquiète.

Levant les yeux vers la lune, je lance un dernier sortilège.

-Purification de la lune.

Elle brille un nouvelle fois, et de minuscules scintillement tombent du ciel.

-Donc, tu possède la magie de la lune.

Je tourne la tête vers Saoul.

-Pas exactement. En fait, je possède les pouvoirs des Dieux jumeaux grecs.

-Apollon et Artémis ?

-Exact. Et toi ?

-Je maîtrise la magie des sols.

-Je vois.

Nous nous sourions, de ce sourire commun.

-Tu appartiens à une guilde...

-Et pas toi.

Il acquiesce.

-Je suis chef d'une bande de voleurs. On est pas tous des mages mais, on forme une bonne équipe.

-Je comprend.

Nous reprenons le chemin en silence. À l'entrée de la ville, les 6 personnes ensorcelées dorment toujours.

Mes vêtements reprennent leur aspect normal, à savoir un pantacourt noir déchiré et un débardeur manches larges.

Je me tourne vers Saoul.

-Où est-ce que tu vas aller maintenant ?

Il continue d'avancer.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais on se reverra, tu peux en être sûre.

J'esquisse un sourire.

-À bientôt alors.

Il lève la main en guise de salut, et je l'observe disparaître dans le soleil levant.


End file.
